


Speech and Debase

by HastaLux



Series: Leverage [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HastaLux/pseuds/HastaLux
Summary: Hux attempts to gain an upper hand over Kylo yet somehow ends up begging and under him. Again.





	Speech and Debase

In the rare unoccupied hours he has Hux works on the speech announcing Ren’s ascendancy. He needs this to say Ren is in charge while simultaneously making it clear that all matters of import must go to himself first. The other officers in the fleet- regardless of rank- should never think of going to Ren directly. Everything must go through Hux. In that way he makes himself indispensable while providing for an easy transition whenever a valid opportunity to kill Ren or otherwise let him die to his own stupidity arises (if it isn’t Hux he anticipates it will be the girl. Ren seems to lack wits entirely when it comes to his fellow Force-users.) 

Ren has not met with him since the… incident.  _ Since Hux offered himself and Ren fucked him so hard into his own bed that he cried.  _ Hux isn’t sure if that is a good thing or not. It is a void of information. Ren has the power to command him to… engage. But he hasn’t exercised it. Perhaps he didn’t enjoy it? Hux cannot read the signals. He thought the ration bars left at his bedside meant Ren was giving Hux his full attention, but perhaps not…. He tries to imagine himself in the same situation with a subordinate (though he can hardly picture any of his own staff employing such measures. Hux considers himself just and fair with his officers. They should not need to deprave themselves for better position, just prove that they actually could perform the work.) Hux can’t manage it, despite his past experiences with leveraging superiors. He can’t tell if Ren has- affections, or some sort of affliction in that vein- or if he simply enjoyed physically asserting himself over Hux. Or maybe he thought of it as punishment?

Yet Hux has not sought him out either. It would seem over-eager, like he was throwing himself at Ren. Well, throwing himself at Ren  _ again _ , if he was being honest _. _ He mustn’t look desperate. But when he has done this before, still climbing the rungs to General, he was always the one sought out unless he needed something specific, in which case he would make an offer.

As of yet, he doesn’t need anything specific from Ren. It’s too soon to barter this into something like Grand Marshall. He needs to start with smaller requests, build up to it, ensure Ren  _ needs _ him and won’t say no. So he shouldn’t offer. Even if he did find the encounter… sufficiently engaging. 

Hux closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose. He supposes the crux of the issue is that he just cannot tell what Ren  _ wants.  _ With anyone else he would be able to just- see this, and use it appropriately. Why did Ren have to be so kriffing-

“Sir?”

Mitaka is at his office door, data pad in hand. “I have the updated projections on the rebuilding effort.”

“Any issues?”

“The fuel supply, sir, appears to be the most imminent issue.”

At least this is a problem Hux can manage. He beckons Mitaka forward. “Walk me through it.”

 

***

 

When Hux’s shift ends- fuel issue quite sorted, thanks much, he didn’t build a weapon out of a planet without having a good grasp of resource management- he retires to his quarters, grabs his robe and heads straight into the refresher, tapping on the shower and shedding his uniform into the laundry. He takes a moment to survey the lingering marks of his last session with Ren- the bite mark on his shoulder is starting to yellow out, finally. 

He’s under the water when he hears movement in his quarters. His hand is out and wrapping around his blaster, set on the counter just outside, when he sees the dark shape reflecting in the mirror in the crack of the open door, familiar in both stature and posture.

Ren.

Hux sighs and leans back under the water, a faint sense of heat unrelated to the water drifting out of his core and onto his skin.  _ Physiological response, _ he reminds himself. The sex had been good, there was no fault in his body anticipating it. At least he has warning enough to prep, though one of these days he has to convince Ren to stop breaking into his quarters.

When he exits, this time with the benefit of his robe (it  _ does  _ enhance his figure) he finds Ren in his desk chair and is immediately glad that his personal console is biometrically locked. Though he’s not  _ entirely _ sure whether the Force can bypass that or not. “You know it’s generally considered rude to enter someone’s quarters without permission?”

Social norms are obviously not Ren’s forte. He shrugs. “How is the speech coming?”

“Well. Just needs a bit more polish and it will be ready to record.”

Ren leans back in the chair. “Read it to me.”

Hux purses his lips and rounds the desk, unlocking the console. Ren doesn’t seem inclined to relinquish his chair, so Hux just leans on one hand to read at an angle.

“Loyal officers, troopers and friends of the First Order- it is with great regret that I must inform you of the passing of Supreme Leader Snoke, who was killed honorably in battle with the Resistance despite our devastation of their remaining forces.”

Hux feels Ren’s hand slide over the silk of his robe and onto his hip, tugging him gently toward the center of the desk.

“It is our great fortune that another is ready to step into his place.”

One leg slides between his own, then the other, so he’s effectively straddling Ren but facing away- this feels like he’s going to end up in Ren’s lap, but he does want to finish reading the speech first. It’s a good speech, he’s proud of it, and he  _ could _ consider Ren’s request to read it aloud an order- and Hux does want to continue to prove how much Ren needs him, at least until he works out how best to gain the upperhand in this… unorthodox scenario. Ren’s hands rise to his ribs, turning Hux gently so he’s leaning over the console, both hands on the desk. 

“Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and most devoted apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke-“

Ren’s hands slide under his robe and slowly trace their way up the back of his thighs. Hux tries not to let his breath hitch, but the catch in his speech must be obvious. As is the twitch of his cock against the silk.

“-has assumed his place.”

The silk slides up and over his ass. Two thick thumbs brush over his sack and into his cleft and he almost chokes on his words, rocking onto the balls of his feet as he suddenly finds he must brace himself, his hands finding purchase by wrapping about the edge of the desk.

“The  _ F- _ nng-  _ Finalizer- _ “

Ren’s tongue pushes against him, lapping and probing. The burning heat of a flush immediately spreads over Hux’s skin as his cock rises fully to attention.

“-may be consi- kriffing hells- may be considered the flagship of the fleet while-“

Hux inhales sharply when Ren begins to tongue-fuck him in earnest. 

“-while repairs- nn- to the  _ Supremacy _ \- kriff, Ren-are ongoing. All- all orders shall be- shall be-“

His arms are giving out on him, his legs shuddering and trembling. He hadn’t realized how hard he’d been gripping the table. Hux lets his head fall with a groan. Ren’s ministrations break off as Hux’s words fail. “Good.” Ren spins him so they face each other, then pulls Hux onto his lap. “Send it out.” He bends his head and licks the open vee left by the dishevelment of Hux’s robe up to his throat.  _ Oh, no, he’s not going to- not when his mouth was just- _

He barely has time to consider turning his own mouth away and just tosses his head back when Ren’s lips cross under his chin and begin tracing their way down the other side of his throat. Hux breathes a sigh of relief- he is certainly not prepared to taste himself, not like that, anyway. Besides it’s easier- far easier- if they can refrain from the intimacy of kissing at all.  _ Keep your distance, _ he reminds himself, staring at the ceiling while he pulls himself back together.  _ This is a tool. Nothing more. _

Breath mostly caught, Hux’s hands land in Ren’s hair, twisting into the dark locks, pulling just to hear the noises Ren makes in response- low, guttural groans that make Hux feel… powerful. In control. His cock has escaped the robe and presses into the fabric over Ren’s abs, and he can feel Ren’s length straining below him, still trapped in the confines of Ren’s clothes. With his mind free to concentrate, Hux can make more of an deliberate effort… and perhaps finally divest Ren of some of his clothing. When Ren is sucking a mark into his collarbone Hux slides his hands down and undoes Ren’s belt, discarding the wide band of leather to the floor. He pushes up the tunic, searching for skin- Ren’s trousers are irritatingly high-waisted, and he detects no obvious closures to the tunic, Ren must just pull it on, and in this position it would be difficult to drag it off of him. So he settles for undoing the trousers, nearly ripping the cord that ties them closed free. Ren’s hands, which had been stroking his back in idle circles, dip to his hips, brushing over the top of his ass.

He catches Ren’s eye brazenly when he slides his hand inside his trousers. He finds what he is looking for easily, engorged as it is, and wraps his fingers about it.

_ Ah. Well. _

His prior sentiments regarding lesser cock were not unfounded. His fingers don’t even reach his thumb when he gets the thing in his fist. How the hells had Ren managed to get this monstrosity inside him? Ridiculous man. If Hux was going to debase himself for position, he was definitely going to make use of that particular delight. One must take pleasures where one can.

He sinks down to the floor delicately, tongue out and eagerly lapping away. An old commander had once told him that being on your knees was a sign of weakness, of submission.

Hux prefers to think of it as showing someone that you can rip them apart with your teeth and are simply choosing not to.

He sticks to licking for a while with the added help of his hand as this was not the sort of situation where he could simply dive in unless he wanted a remarkably sore jaw. And he watches Ren, who looks like he is enjoying himself, head rolling back and legs splayed. It is a completely disastrous use of Hux’s desk chair but there isn’t much to be done about it now. Perhaps he can take Ren apart completely right here, show him just how fortunate he is to receive Hux’s affections at all….

When he begins to put effort into it, wrapping his lips about the entirety and steadily working Ren into his throat, he’s pleased to hear the sort of low, growling moans that tell him Ren is very much appreciating his attentions. Good. Good. Let him see this, then perhaps Hux can leverage things further. Barter additions to the budgets of some of his special projects for time spent sucking Ren’s cock- and Hux isn’t sure there’s a downside to that plan, not at all.

He almost has Ren against the back of his throat when the man’s hand suddenly forces its way into his hair and pulls him off with an extremely obscene pop. And then Ren is pulling him up, laying him back-

Hux slaps the button that retracts the console into the desk before he can face injury from a misplaced monitor against his spine. 

Ren lays him across the desk, knocking his datapad to the floor and bringing Hux’s heels over his shoulders. He reaches his arm out, cups Hux’s jaw and places two thick fingers into his mouth.

“Suck.”

Hux does, laying on the same amount of attention that he had to Ren’s cock. He glares mildly as Ren as he does so- he must keep up appearances of being irritated by this game of theirs- or, no- he  _ is _ irritated, of course, that he has been forced to this. To maintain his position. And not because of personal enjoyment. 

Ren wraps his other hand about Hux’s cock and strokes until Hux is hard and groaning around the intrusion between his lips.

“Good.” Ren’s fingers leave his mouth and Hux feels desperate to have them back- only he’s not, because he cannot be desperate for anything about this- it’s just kriffing physiology that makes him crave something back in his mouth. 

Besides, there are other things to distract him, such as those same fingers beginning to toy with his already slicked hole. “You got ready for me. Again.”

“Yes.” It comes out too breathy, too desperate. 

“You want… this.” Ren slides them inside and twists, slowly. Hux bites back a groan.

“No,” Hux says, though he’s hoping for another graze across his prostate.

“Liar.” Ren presses down and forces a moan out of him. “I could make you beg for it. Again.”

_ Oh stars yes. _ “Just- do what you came here for.”

“Hmmm. What do you think that is?” Ren pumps his fingers slowly- Hux’s back arches, his hands wrapping around the edge of the desk, knuckles white.

He pants to get the words out. “Fucking me over my desk, apparently.”

Ren twists his fingers again and Hux cries out. “No.” He leans down until his lips are next to Hux’s ear. “That’s what  _ you _ want.”

_ Kriff. _

Hux can feel himself flushing. “Er-”

He doesn’t get a chance to finish whatever panicked thought his mind was going to summon because suddenly he’s being lifted off the desk, held by nothing, and flipped onto his stomach. Ren thrusts that ridiculous cock of his squarely into Hux’s slicked hole and Hux temporarily loses the ability to think as his body tries to adjust to the girth and the burn and he’s shrieking like a cheap cantina whore.

“Oh kriff- kriff- Ren- oh fuck-”

His hands claw into the desk, feeling the cloth of Ren’s tunic brushing over his ass-  _ why _ was the man never  _ naked _ \- his legs buckle, thighs crashing into the space where he normally does his speech writing as Ren begins to pound away, a thudding, rhythmic echo bouncing off the silvered surfaces of Hux’s quarters. 

Ren pushes his legs wider and Hux starts  _ howling _ Ren’s name- his proper name,  _ Kylo _ , over and over in stuttered, gasping moans. 

“Tell me,” Ren is bending close to him, one hand twisting in Hux’s hair and pulling his head up. “Tell me that you need this.”

“I- I- fuck, Ren- Kylo, kriff- need-” A fragment of Hux’s mind twinges. Wasn’t this supposed to be going the other way around? Make Ren need him, make Ren dependant on him- Hux wasn’t supposed to be the one falling all over himself for mere access to decent dick, but his mouth just won’t stop moving- “Oh kriff yes- need you- I need you-”

“Yes. You do.” Ren lets go of his hair to grab on to his hips and  _ pistons _ , driving against him with a force Hux did not previously know existed. Hux is gibbering, his cock leaking with desire even untouched. He has no idea how long it lasts- his legs are straining, his hands are white-knuckled against the desk, and his certain he’s going to have deep, purpling bruises along his thighs marking the line of impact from Ren fucking him so hard into his own karking furniture.

He can  _ feel _ Ren’s cock pulsing when he comes, liquid heat erupting inside of him. His own is twitching, needy and desperate- he whimpers openly when Ren pulls out, leaving him feeling empty.

“What’s that?” Ren’s voice is ragged from his orgasm, but he still sounds so… Hux hesitates to even think the word, but…  _ dominant.  _ It’s part of his odd charisma, what makes the others all fall in line for him even though he’s been throwing childish tantrums for years. “Do you still need something, General?”

There’s cum dripping down the inside of his thigh. Hux flushes, burying the shame of his blush in his elbow. “Ren- Supreme Leader- please, I-”

Ren grasps his hair and pulls, turning his face to the light. He seems to like what he sees-  Hux has no idea why, he must look a mess, all red faced, red-rimmed eyes, and sweat in his hair. “Please what? You were so eloquent with your speech, now you forget how to use your words?”

Hux whines, rutting against the desk, trying to reach down with one hand only to have Ren stop him, pinning Hux’s wrist with his hand and holding his hips off the desk with the Force so Hux is drawn up onto the tops of his toes.

“I don’t think so, general. Didn’t you learn from last time?”

The inhale Hux forces into his own lungs make him shake. “Please make me come? Supreme Leader? Oh, kriff, please- please I need to-”

“Better.” Ren lets go and Hux feels his knees almost buckle under him. “Roll over.”

Hux scrambles to comply, twisting to put his back to the desk- he’s barely in position when he realizes Ren’s hand is around his throat. He quickly grips the edge of the desk to suppress the instinct to grab Ren’s wrist, but he knows from last time that Ren can do this bit well, even if it make Hux nervous.

One of those oversized hands wraps his cock and he yelps in relief, blathering praises for his Supreme Leader until the hand about his throat presses down and he has to simply focus on sneaking in air, not on speaking. 

“Maybe I should record you screaming for me. Do you think that would encourage more loyalty? Showing everyone how dedicated you are to my cock?”

Hux isn’t- he  _ isn’t- _ this is all about power and leverage and  _ oh kriff.  _ He shudders as Ren begins to stroke him. It’s rough, but Hux has never been interested in gentle treatment. His back arches. He would scream if he had the proper use of his throat.

It doesn’t take long. Hux is dizzy by the time he feels the force of his orgasm coming, clutching the desk and panting. Ren lets go of his throat and he screams when he comes, not realizing until the wetness hits him that Ren has aimed him so he comes all over himself, lines of cum scattered all over his lovely robe. 

_ Kriffing hells. _

Hux lets the wave of indignation fill his lungs, shooting energy back into him as he prepares to tell Ren off.

Then he looks up. 

Ren’s eyes are dark and somehow soft. Something about them kills Hux’s biting words in his mouth. He’ll just have to wash his robe. Discreetly. It’s not the worst thing that had needed to be washed on this ship, surely. 

Hux lets his head fall back against the desk, his entire body sprawled and dripping. Ren makes a little noise like he’s clearing his throat, then sets about getting his trousers back on and finding his belt. “You’ve done well, General. Keeping off the stims.”

“Mmmm.” Hux has, that’s true. It still feels like he has insufficient time to get everything done in his day, but he is making it work.

“Keep it up.”

Something about that sentence is… odd. Discordant. Hux turns his head, brow furrowed, to look at Ren.

Ren studiously ignores him and marches toward the door in a while of dark fabric. “Send out your speech. It has my blessing.”

He’s gone before Hux has a chance to reply.

Hux blinks. What in the hells was that? Ren turns from a confident, dominant sex droid to an awkward, scurrying teenager in the span of seconds.

He lays there, on his own desecrated desk, considering the matter. His strategies aren’t working. He can’t utilize his sexual prowess to make Ren  _ need _ him unless he can hold out. And he hasn’t been holding out. He’s been offering, tempting, and Ren has been taking that, but, as he put it, not because  _ he _ needs it….

_ Oh no. _

What if his initial instincts were correct, and Ren’s passions are turned on him- but not merely sexual desire, or a will to control, like everyone else Hux had ever dealt with.

What if he had…  _ feelings? _

Worse- what if he mistook Hux’s actions for some sort of  _ reciprocation _ ?

Hux sighs and rolls off his desk, snatching his datapad off the floor and pulling up a search query as he returns to the refresher for yet another shower.

_ ‘Introductory romantic measures,’ _ he types into the search line. The results yield nothing immediately eye-catching, so he tries something else.  _ ‘Signs of human affection.’ _

He can figure this out. A bit of research and some strategic planning and he can still turn this to his advantage. 

Right after his shower.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a bit since I've written Kylux, but I haven't abandoned you all! I hope you enjoyed this offering to the dumpsterfire.
> 
> Comments always welcomed and loved!


End file.
